Asche von Atlantis
by Koenigswasser
Summary: Neue Freunde, alte Feinde und ein Team, das nie wieder so sein wird, wie es einmal war...
1. Willkommen in Atlantis

**Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis und seine Charaktere gehört nicht mir, ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie ist zu reinen Unterhaltungszwecken geschrieben worden...

**Anmerkungen: **Ich versuche hier, Staffel 2 mit einzubeziehen, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was in allen Folgen im Einzelnen geschieht... also, ich versuche außerdem, die Erwähnungen, von dem, was in Staffel 2 passiert ist, so vage wie möglich zu halten, falls ich aber ganz schreckliche Fehler mache, wäre ich froh, verbessert zu werden.

Okay... spielt in der Zukunft... _soll _noch ein bisschen Märchencharakter kriegen...hm, ich habe keine Ahnung von Medizin/Genetik, also versucht, nicht allzu viel zu denken, während ihr das hier lest...

Falls irgendjemand schon genau die gleiche Idee hatte, dann hatte ich jedenfalls davon keine Ahnung, als ich die Storyangefangen habe.

(Schon wieder zwei Geschichten gleichzeitig...)

xxx

In den Häusern und Wohnungen auf der Erde, in Raumschiffen im Weltall, und in Wohnquartieren in Atlantis werden Märchen erzählt, genauso wie in Zeiten, in denen das Reisen in Raumschiffen noch ein ferner Traum war, in denen Außerirdische nur in Sciencefictionromanen vorkamen und in denen Stargate noch geheim gehalten wurde. Heute wie damals lauschen Kinderohren den Geschichten von Blut und Licht und Dunkelheit, und heute wie damals wird das Monster getötet, und Kinderaugen schließen sich für die Nacht. Heute wie damals ist das Böse für eine Nacht gebannt.

Heute wie damals ist das Böse nie gebannt. Heute schlafen die Wraith nicht, und das schlafende Kind ist nicht sicher.

Doch das Kind schläft, und wenn es träumt, dann träumt es vielleicht von dem Märchen. In den Wohnungen und Häusern auf der Erde, in den Raumschiffen, oder in den Wohnquartieren von Atlantis schlafen Kinder und träumen von

_dem strahlenden Schiff, schneller als Licht und schwarz wie das All, der ewig jung bleibenden Frau, dem wiedergeborenen Krieger, dem unverwundbaren Mann, der überall ist und nirgendwo,_

_und dem guten Wraith._

Und vielleicht ist ihr Schlaf wirklich behütet.

XXX

Das Stargate aktivierte sich mit seinem gewohnten schillernden Effekt, der die Frischlinge im Gateprogramm stets verstörte und so unweigerlich zeigte.

Bläuliche Funken tanzten über Elizabeths weißes Haar. Sie stand am Geländer und sah über den Gateraum in Atlantis hinweg, der sich nun mit aufgeregten Menschen füllte.

Mehrere Männer und Frauen vom Personal der Stadt halfen sie behutsam vom Gate wegzuführen, so dass weitere Reisende ankommen konnten.

Auch Radek Zelenka trat durch das wasserartige Portal, wandte dann sein Gesicht nach oben, zu ihr hin, und einen Augenblick lang straffte sich seine gebückte Haltung, und er lächelte, und hob die Hand zur Begrüßung.

Elizabeth lächelte zurück, wies dann auf ihr Büro, und trat vom Geländer zurück, während eine freundliche weibliche Stimme die Reisenden auf Atlantis willkommen hieß.

XXX

"Radek!"

Sie umarmten sich ungeschickt, und Elizabeth spürte, wie er zitterte.

"Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen"

"Setz dich doch" Dankbar nahm er den dargebotenen Stuhl an, und unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er sich niederließ.

Auch Elizabeth setzte sich.

"Tee?"

Radek nickte, und sie stellte zwei Tassen auf den Tisch und schenkte Tee ein, sorgfältig drauf bedacht, nichts zu verschütten, schob dann die Zuckerdose in die Tischmitte.

Zelenka hatte seine Brille abgenommen, und putzte sie nun vorsichtig, setzte sie wieder auf, und lächelte Elizabeth dann sanft an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal richtig.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Es-" Sie hielt inne und seufzte, lächelte dann ein wenig, während sie in ihrem Tee rührte.

"Es geht mir ganz gut"

Radek nickte langsam.

"Und dir, Radek?"

"Ach" Er zwinkerte, wirkte plötzlich viel jünger. "Viel zu tun, du weißt schon. Jedes von Atlantis Geheimnissen verjüngt mich"

Sie lachte leise, konnte aber nicht ihr Erschrecken vergessen, dass sie gespürt hatte, als er durchs Gate gekommen war. Die Verantwortung als der wissenschaftliche Leiter der Stadt lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern, und lange Jahre des Kampfes hatten überdeutlich Linien in sein Gesicht gegraben.

Radek musste gespürt haben, was sie dachte. Er sah von seiner Teetasse auf, lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, trauriger diesmal, und pustete auf den heißen Tee. Prompt beschlug seine Brille, und Elizabeth gab dem Drang zu lachen nach, leise zwar, doch das erste echte Lachen seit Wochen.

"Es ist gut, dich wieder bei uns zu haben"

XXX

Anna Zelenka legte beinahe andächtig ihre Sachen ab. Dies war ihr fünfter Aufenthalt in Atlantis- obwohl man es eigentlich umgekehrt sehen müsste, nämlich, dass sie zum vierten Mal von Atlantis aus die Erde besucht hatte. Die Stadt war ihr zuhause geworden, dass einzige, in dem sie sich je vollkommen wohl gefühlt hatte.

Mit einem sanften Zischen glitt die Tür hinter ihr auf, und als sie sich herumdrehte, hatte Lily auch schon die Arme um sie geschlungen und hob sie in ihrer Freude beinahe hoch.

"Du bist wieder da!"

"Lily!" Anna schnappte nach Luft, und ihre Freundin ließ sie los.

"Du wusstest doch, dass ich komme"

Lily Cadman zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern, bemerkte dann Annas Gepäck auf dem Boden des Labors.

"Was soll das denn?", fragte sie, und zog die blonden Augenbrauen hoch, "Hast du vor hier einzuziehen, oder was?"

"Nein, ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du aufkreuzt, und dich anbietest mir zu helfen, die Sachen zu meinem Quartier zu tragen", sagte Anna, und lachte, als Cadman gespielt beleidigt dreinschaute.

"Ich wusste doch, dass du nur wiederkommst, weil du deinen Packesel vermisst hast", sagte Lily dann, und bückte sich nach einem der Koffer.

Anna schüttelte hinter dem Rücken der Soldatin den Kopf, nahm dann rasch den zweiten Koffer und folgte Cadman die Tür hinaus.

Sie lächelte, als sie an einem Fenster vorbeikamen, dass den Blick auf den endlosen stahlblauen Ozean freigab.

Es war gut, wieder zu hause zu sein.

XXX

Colonel

Sheppard

_John_

flog mit dem Puddlejumper durch das Weltall, sah sich die Aufzeichnungen seit Millionen von Jahren toten Wissenschaftlern an, lauschte dem Untergang von Zivilisationen, zündete wieder und wieder Bomben über der schlummernden Stadt.

_Atlantis´ Mathematik ist so klar und rein wie Glas, und so kühl wie Eis. Schönheit ohne Zahlen, perfekt und beinahe wie Gesang, und es ist so, die Stadt singt, jedes Lebewesen in ihr trägt zu dem Lied bei, jedes Atmen, jeder Herzschlag ergänzt sich zu einer einzigartigen Symphonie, und es singt, er singt, er _sinkt, _mit jeder Faser seines Wesens-_

Die Erschütterung dröhnte durch die Stadt, schlug Lily Cadman von den Füßen, zerriss zersplitterte pulverisierte die Symphonie, und als Töne und Schläge noch kreischend in einander fuhren, hörte John schon die neue Note.

Die, die _erwacht_ war, die plötzlich erschienen war, die ihren Platz gefunden hatte in dem gewaltsam beendeten und niemals beendeten Lied.


	2. Erwartung

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, und das war alles zunächst. Neuronen feuerten, und dann, zum ersten mal seit27 Jahren, bewegte sich eine Hand ein kleines bisschen.

Das Geräusch nahm/riss Atlantis´ Lied an sich, und John konnte nicht anders, er musste sehen, er war nicht mehr bei der Mathematik, und nicht bei den Sternen, nicht im tiefen Ozean, weder in der Vergangenheit noch in der Zukunft.

(Zelenka bemerkte den geríngen Energieabfall.)

John spürte den kühlen glatten Boden nicht unter seinen Füßen, doch das war okay, denn er konnte eigentlich auch seine Füße nicht spüren, und doch wusste er alles. Er bewegte sich vorwärts, zögerlich erst, denn er war viel zu sehr an das geistige Heranzoomen gewöhnt, doch das war jetzt nicht richtig-

_Oh Gott_, dachte John, und das hatte er nicht in vierzig Jahren gedacht.

-das Gesicht hatte sich nicht verändert, war immer noch das alte, eine neu geformte unbekannte Maske, und er sah nur noch ein ganz kleines bisschen wie Rodney aus. Ein Hauch von Rodney, ein Gedanke von Rodney, vielleicht. Das weiße Haar war etwas länger, als er es gewöhnlich getragen hatte.

John wusste, würde Rodney seine Augen öffnen, wären sie gelb.

Er wandte sich ab.

(Es war ein Explosion ein Unfall drei Tote Energieverlust Notfallinbetriebnahme)

Rodney würde aufwachen.

John wusste nur nicht, als _was_ er aufwachen würde.

XXX

"Radek?"

"Ich bin in Ordnung" Er ließ den Blick durch sein Büro streifen, zu den geschockten Wissenschaftlern vor ihm, zu Anna, seiner Tochter.

"Ich war nicht in der Nähe der Explosion, Elizabeth"

"Gut. Es ist bereits ein medizinisches Team dort, Radek, und O´Connor hat mir bestätigt, dass keine weitere Explosion zu erwarten ist"

Radek nickte, etwas, was Elizabeth natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Selbstverständlich hatte O´Connor auch ihm Bericht erstattet.

("Elizabeth, kurz nach der Explosion habe ich einen Energieabfall bemerkt. Fast so, wie damals-")

Aber er sagte es natürlich nicht.

XXX

Er war er unentschlossen. Atlantis´ Lied war in den Hintergrund gerückt, und plötzlich war alles so verschwommen und unsicher wie es seit vierzig Jahren nicht mehr gewesen war. (Er erinnerte sich noch an Tage, an denen sie nie sicher waren, ob sie den Abend erleben würden, doch das geistige Bild war schon alt und etwas abgenutzt, und im Vergleich zu der bestechenden Schärfe der Stadt, eine kümmerliche Darstellung. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr zurück gedacht.)

Aber die Dinge hatten nun eine unerwartete Wendung genommen, und John musste handeln. Atlantis konnte nicht erlauben, dass Rodney-

Doch er konnte seinen Freund nicht im Stich lassen. Wenn in diesem Körper noch das kleinste bisschen von Rodney, dann konnte er es nicht, er musste-

(Alte, ausgefranste, verschwommene Bilder, blass und unvollständig-)

Natürlich. Das war die Lösung.

John drängte Atlantis´ Lied noch etwas weiter weg, und begann dann, selbst einige Noten zu spielen.

XXX

Teyla parierte mühelos Ronons Schlag, drehte sich herum und schlug ihrerseits zu, und ihr Stock prallte mit einem trockenen Geräusch auf Ronons.

Keuchend blieben sie eine Weile stehen, die Arme immer noch erhoben. Schweiß tropfte Teyla von der Stirn, und sie wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Nun entspannte sich auch Ronon, bückte sich und nahm das Handtuch auf, das in einer Ecke lag, und wischte sich über das ebenfalls schweißnasse Gesicht.

"Das war ein guter Kampf", grunzte er dann, und Teyla lächelte.

Sie verließen den Trainingsraum, und wollten gerade zu ihren Quartieren gehen, als ihnen Jinto entgegen kam, offensichtlich ziemlich aufgeregt.

"Nachricht von Atlantis", verkündete er, und wippte dann- für einen Mann von 42 Jahren- ausgesprochen kindisch auf seinen Füßen.

Teyla zog die Augenbrauen hoch, und tauschte einen Blick mit Ronon aus, der mit dem Schultern zuckte.

"Danke, Jinto", sagte sie.

"Kein Problem", sagte dieser, und trat dann zur Seite, um sie durchzulassen, wobei er etwas enttäuscht dreinschaute, als sie ihn nicht aufforderten mitzukommen.

Kaum waren sie außer Jintos Hörweite, als Ronon anfing zu sprechen.

"Nachricht von Atlantis!", sagte er beinahe ungläubig.

"Das ist… ungewöhnlich", stimmte Teyla ihm zu.

Sie erreichten den Kontrollraum ihres Stützpunktes, und Teyla ließ sich vor einem der Computer nieder. Sie waren allein im Raum, und um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es auch bleiben würde, verschloss Ronon die Tür. Dann stellte er sich hinter Teyla, und sah zu, wie sie die Nachricht öffnete.

"_Hallo Teyla, hallo Ronon…"_

Und der Stock, den Ronons Hand gehalten hatte, fiel unbemerkt auf den Boden.

XXX

"Mia Kavanagh, Thomas Lindgren und Peter van der Wacht", sagte Radek und seufzte, die Brille in der Hand. Müde fuhr er mit dem Putztuch über die Gläser und setzte sie dann wieder auf. Elizabeth hatte sich nicht gerührt, saß immer noch unbewegt an ihrem Schreibtisch.

"Ich muss heute noch die Briefe an ihre Familien schreiben", sagte Radek. "Dr. Simpson kann den Vortrag halten."

Elizabeth nickte langsam. "Ja. Gut" Sie sah ihn an, und langte unvermittelt über den Tisch, und nahm seine Hand. "Natürlich, Radek, lass dir Zeit"

"Es war ein dummer Fehler", sagte er, und sackte noch etwas weiter zusammen. "Ein dummer, dummer Fehler"

"Fehler passieren", sagte Elizabeth leise.

"Aber sie sollten nicht" Schwach lächelte er sie an. "Verdammt, diese Stadt sollte ein _Segen_ sein-"

"Sie ist es", sagte Elizabeth. "Sie ist es, glaub mir. Dr. Kavanagh, Dr. Lindgren und Dr. van der Wacht waren Teile etwas Unglaublichen-"

Zelenka zog seine Hand zurück. "Das ist es doch immer, das wird und wurde jedes Mal gesagt…"

"Was es nicht weniger wahr macht", sagte Elizabeth. "Weißt du, wie viele Briefe ich geschrieben habe?"

Radek nickte. Natürlich wusste er. Unter, im Stargateraum, gab es eine Wand, die über und über mit Namen und Geburtsdaten bedeckt war. Und mit Todesdaten.

"Und weißt du, wie es jedes Mal geschmerzt hat, nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können?", fragte Elizabeth. Sie beugte sich vor, mit einem Mal wütend. "Wie es war, sich jedes Mal mit einer Ausrede, mit einer _Lüge_ begnügen zu müssen? Sie waren- und sie sind es immer noch und werden es immer sein- Teil etwas Außergewöhnlichen…" Sie brach ab, senkte den Kopf. "Entschuldigung. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht-"

"Schon gut", sagte Radek, und zu seiner Überraschung spürte er, dass er es auch meinte. "Es ist schon gut, Elizabeth…"

Sie lächelte ihn müde an. "Nimm dir Zeit, Radek. Schreib deine Briefe"

XXX

"Ihr geht?", fragte Jinto, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung.

Teyla nickte. Ronon entgegnete gar nicht. Er stand schon draußen, im goldenen Sonnenlicht.

"Nach Atlantis?", fragte Jinto weiter, und diesmal klang er beinahe beschuldigend.

"Nach Atlantis, ja", sagte Teyla. "Aber nicht _für _Atlantis. Wir müssen, Jinto"

Ronon machte ein ärgerliches Geräusch, und schnallte sich sein Schwert um. "Wir lassen unsere Freunde nicht im Stich"

XXX

Für die schlafenden Menschen war Atlantis still, doch John wusste es besser.

Ihr Lied war leiser geworden, doch es verstummte nie ganz, selbst wenn seine Melodie nur noch aus dem Krachen von Explosionen und dem Schreien von Menschen bestand.

Manche Menschen waren noch wach, zum Beispiel Elizabeth, allein auf dem großen, leeren Balkon.

John, der sich seit Jahren mit nichts anderem als Mathematik beschäftigt hatte, der seit Jahren nur die Sterne bewundert hatte, beobachtete sie.

Sie sah in den schwarzen Himmel, fast, als wüsste sie, dass jemand zu ihnen unterwegs war.

(Rötliche Haare ein schönes Gesicht und … so viele Bilder-)

Ja, er wartete.


	3. Das Verborgene finden

Okay, ich muss sagen, ich habe _gar kein _schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich euch verwirrt habe- das war durch aus beabsichtigt...

Radek ist der Vornahme von Dr. Zelenka, und ich denke, der Rest (wer im Tank ist und so) wird sich im Lauf der Story klären.

(Ach ja, die Fanbemerkung... so was lässt mich vor Freude vor dem Computer herumhüpfen...)

xxx

Teyla gab die Koordinaten der Welt ein, die Sheppard ihnen genannt hatte, und das Stargate aktivierte sich mit dem vertrauten Geräusch und der schimmernden Welle. Sie tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Ronon, der seine Waffe hob, nahm dann ihren Wraithstunner in die Hand und trat durch den Ereignishorizont.

Ein zartblauer Himmel, vollkommen wolkenlos. Drei weiße Monde, von unterschiedlicher Größe. Das hellgrüne Gras unter ihren Füßen war, nach so vielen Monaten auf Heredra, einer fruchtbaren, doch nicht gerade lieblichen Welt, ungewohnt zart. Das Stargate stand auf einem kleinen Hügel, der sanft abfiel, um in eine weite, mit Millionen von bunten Blumen bewachsene Wiese überzugehen. Am Ende dieser Wiese begann Wald, der den Hügel in weitem Bogen umschloss.

Ronon grunzte.

„Nett"

„In der Tat", antwortete sie. Tatsächlich hatte sie etwas weniger ansprechendes erwartet, doch selbstverständlich war Vorsicht immer noch geboten. Auch dieses scheinbare Paradies konnte einen schnellen Tod beinhalten.

Sie gingen den Hügel hinunter. Die Luft war warm und leicht, und die Blumen gaben einen süßen, angenehmen Duft ab. Bienen summten geschäftig hin und her, und mit einem plötzlichen Anfall von Traurigkeit musste sie an Dr. McKay denken, der sich gewiss über die Insekten beklagt hätte.

Der Wald erwies sich als licht und freundlich, der Boden mit dunkelgrünem Moos bedeckt, die Stämme der Bäume von einem hellen weiß-grau.

Teyla sah abermals auf die Karte, die ihnen der Colonel geschickt hatte.

„Noch ca. 10 Minuten", sagte sie zu Ronon, welcher stumm nickte, und fortfuhr, den Wald mit Blicken abzusuchen, während er ging.

Teyla war nicht weniger aufmerksam, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken leicht abschweiften. 30 Jahre... waren eine sehr lange Zeit. Seit 25 Jahren war sie nicht mehr in Atlantis gewesen.. ein Platz, den sie einst ihr zuhause genannt hatte- doch das war nun vorbei. Die Erdenmenschen hatten Atlantis völlig vereinnahmt, und Teyla war nicht bereit gewesen, ihr Volk unterzuordnen, sie wie Bauern leben zu lassen, die ihrem Feudalherren Tribut zahlten. Sie hatten das Festland verlassen, mithilfe Colonel Sheppards, der ihnen die Jumper schickte- eine der letzten Gelegenheiten, bei der sie mit ihm kommuniziert hatte, bevor sie heute die Nachricht erhalten hatte.

Ein kleiner Ast knackte unter ihren Füßen, und holte sie ins hier und jetzt zurück. Der Wald lichtete sich vor ihnen, und gab den Blick auf einen tiefblauen See frei, dessen Oberfläche vollkommen unberührt war.

„Dies ist es?", fragte Ronon, der kaum hörbar den Atem eingesogen hatte.

„Dies muss es sein", sagte Teyla im selben Augenblick.

Langsam traten sie aus dem Wald heraus. Das Ufer war leer und sandig, das Wasser kristallklar.

Der See lang in einer kleinen Senke, die beinahe ganz von Wald umschlossen war, nur eine kleine Stelle am gegenüberliegenden Ende war ausgelassen.

Teyla wies dorthin, und Ronon nickte. Sie begannen, das Ufer entlangzugehen. Der See war nicht sehr groß, und die Sonne war kaum tiefer gesunken, als sie die gesuchte Stelle erreichten. Eine v- förmige steinerne, ungefähr 30 Meter tiefe Rinne führte von einer beeindruckenden metallenen Mauer, die den See in seinem Becken hielt, weg. Tiefe Risse durchzogen die Rinne, und einige kleine, krummgewachsene Bäume krallten sich in ihre harte Oberfläche, doch die Mauer schien, abgesehen von einer unansehlichen Schmutzkruste, vollkommen unbeschädigt.

Vorsichtig trat Teyla an den Rand des Grabens und sah hinunter. Ronon, der neben ihr stand, berührte sie leicht am Arm.

„Dort"

Sie folgte der Richtung, die sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger wies, und ihr Blick fand eine kreisförmige Erhebung in der Mauer, am Grund der Rinne.

Teyla nickte, und Ronon begann schon, sein Schwert abzulegen, doch sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, und er hielt inne.

„Ich werde es tun"

Er zögerte, klar nicht glücklich darüber, doch nickte dann, und schnallte die Scheide wieder fest. Dann nahm er aus seinem Rucksack ein starkes, doch nicht zu dickes Seil, suchte nach einem Baum der kräftig genug war, um das eine Ende daran fest zu binden. Das zweite reichte er ihr.

Teyla hatte ihren Mantel abgelegt, und kletterte nun vorsichtig den Graben hinab, mit den Füßen in die Risse tretend. Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, als sie unten angekommen war, und sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch, um sich dann zu Mauer zu wenden.

Von soweit unten sah sie sogar noch beeindruckender aus. Die Sonne malte einen leichten, schmutzigen Glanz auf ihre angelaufene Oberfläche.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief Ronon hinunter und sie riss sich von dem Anblick los.

„Ja", rief sie hinauf, und griff dann das Kästchen, das an ihrem Gürtel hing. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es. Das Kristall, welches auf weichem Stoff darin lag, funkelte in der Sonne.

Teyla trat an die runde Erhebung in der Mauer, und fuhr mit ihrer linken darüber. Schmutz bröckelte ab, und dann-

Etwas klickte leise, und Teyla zuckte zurück. Die Erhebung öffnete sich auf einmal blütenartig, und gab den Blick auf ihr schimmerndes, von der Zeit völlig unberührtes Inneres frei.

Sie warf einen Blick hinauf zu Ronon, der am Rand des Grabens stand, und hinab sah, das Seil sicher in der Hand.

„Halte dich bereit", rief sie, und nahm dann das Kristall aus dem Kasten. Langsam, um ja nichts zu beschädigen, näherte sie ihre Hand dem Inneren des Kontrollstation. Dort, in mitten der Kristalle, war eine Lücke. Ein kleiner Spalt, und sie hielt etwas in der Hand, was nur zu gut passte-

Geräuschlos glitt das Kristall hinein. Eine Sekunde lang geschah nichts, dann leuchteten die Kristalle plötzlich auf.

Teyla ließ den Kasten fallen und verschwendete keine Zeit, um zu sehen, ob es funktionierte. Sie packte das Seil, stemmte die Füße gegen den Felsen, und begann zu klettern.

Ein Stöhnen hallte durch den Graben, und die Mauer erzitterte. Das Ächzen wiederholte sich, und einen Moment klang es so, als litte das Metall Schmerzen. Dann ertönte ein Knirschen- Teyla kletterte nun noch schneller, und Ronon streckte ihr schon die Hand entgegen- und die Mauer bewegte sich, und öffnete sich einen Spalt-

Gurgelnd und zischend schoss Wasser die Rinne hinab. Ein Sprühnebel hüllte Ronon und Teyla ein. Mit einem kreischenden Ruck öffnete sich die Mauer ganz, gerade in dem Moment, als Ronon Teyla über die Kante der Rinne zog.

Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Das Wasser donnerte den Graben hinunter, Bäume aus dem Felsen reißend. Zarte Regenbogen leuchteten in den aufwirbelnden Wassertröpfchen. Der Grund bebte, und Teyla und Ronon kämpfte sich rasch auf die Beine und liefen von dem Graben weg, zu einer in sicherer Entfernung liegender Stelle am Seeufer.

Die vorher so unberührte Seeoberfläche war praktisch zerrissen worden, und selbst von der Entfernung, in der sie sich nun befanden, war der Lärm noch unglaublich. Das Ufer wuchs beinahe zusehens, das Wasser wich, und lies gräulichen, nassen Sand sichtbar werden. Die Luft war nun feucht.

Teyla warf Ronon einen Blick zu. Sein Gesicht war nahezu unbewegt, dennoch konnte sie die nervöse Spannung spüren, die von ihm ausging, ein Ebenbild dessen, was sie selbst fühlte.

Die Sonne sank, während des See weiter schrumpfte. Teyla und Ronon hatten sich auf dem trockenen Uferstreifen niedergelassen, und aßen etwas von dem Proviant, den sie mitgebracht hatten. Hin und wieder warf einer von ihnen einen Blick auf die verbliebene Seeoberfläche, und als Teyla es nun tat, stutzte sie. Ronon, der ihre Überraschung bemerkt hatte, sah ebenfalls auf.

Draußen, in der Mitte des See, war etwas erschienen, etwas, was sich deutlich von der golden schimmernden Oberfläche abhob...

Das Rauschen des Wassers hatte etwas an Intensität verloren, und Teyla und Ronon hatten rasch ihre Sachen eingepackt, und traten nun dorthin, wo ehemals der See gewesen war. Die ersten Meter waren nur feuchter, gräulicher Sand, doch bald wurde der Boden überraschend steinern und eben, und Teyla gewann den Eindruck, dass der ganze See ein großes, künstliches Becken war.

Grüne Algen klammerten sich an die Steine, und machten das Gehen schwierig. Oft rutschte einer von ihnen, und schlitterte ein Stück, den der steinerne Grund fiel nun steil ab.

Das schwarze Etwas, was sie gesehen hatten, was unterdessen gewachsen, und als Teyla und Ronon- die Sonne stand nun tief- die letzten Meter zum verbliebenen Wasser schlitterten, sahen sie, was es war.

„Er hatte Recht", sagte Teyla leise, und Ronon nickte.

„Ein _Schiff_..."

Das Wasser hatte es freigegeben, schwarz und nassglänzend. Algen klammerten sich an seine aerodynamische Form, und im letzten Sonnenlicht glitzernde Rinnsale tropften noch von seinem Rumpf, der sich mit tödlicher Eleganz über den Boden reckte.


	4. Ankunft

Kaum traten sie näher, öffnete sich die Schiffstür zischend, als hätte das Gefährt sie erwartet.

Sie tauschten nur einen kurzen Blick aus, dann trat Teyla über die Schwelle.

Das Innere war kühl und schattig, allerdings nicht vollkommen dunkel, und als Teyla einen Schritt nach vorn machte, erwachten weitere Lichter zum Leben. Die Luft war trocken und roch alt.

Ronon trat neben sie, und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Gang, der eine Kurve machte- er schien der vogelartigen Form des Schiffes zu folgen. Alle zehn Schritte befand sich an der rechten Seite des Ganges eine Tür, doch weder Teyla noch Ronon hielten an, um zu sehen, was dahinter lag.

XXX

Geräuschvoll kaute Anna die letzten Chips, und Lily warf ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

_„Was!"_

„Du hättest mir ruhig auch etwas übrig lassen können"

„Du bist Soldatin, Lily", sagte Anna. „Du musst fit bleiben"

„Ja, ich habe viel Gelegenheit, um alle Kalorien, die ich zu mir nehme, wieder loszuwerden...", antwortete Lily und grinste. „Du dagegen..."

„Was soll denn das jetzt wieder heißen!", empörte sich Anna und-

Das Bild verschwand vor John´ s geistigem Auge, und der Stargateraum erschien. Er war beinahe menschenleer, nur die immerpräsenten Wachen und der Bereitschaftsdienst an den Konsolen war anwesend. Das Stargate stand still und unbeleuchtet.

John veränderte den Blickwinkel ein wenig, so dass er praktisch vom Stargate her in den Gateraum sah, die Stufen hinauf.

Die schlichte graue Wand glänzte matt, doch es war zu dunkel, um die Namen lesen zu können.

XXX

Elizabeth stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie war müde, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie trat auf den Balkon, der zu ihren Quartieren gehörte. Die Nacht war sehr klar, und die See kaum bewegt. Sie fröstelte ein wenig in ihrem Nachthemd, und schlang die Arme um sich, um sich warm zu halten.

Die Sterne leuchteten ungewohnt zahlreich, und Elizabeth versuchte, einige Sternbilder zu erkennen- wie zum Beispiel die Zitrone des Verderbens, das erste offizielle Sternbild der Pegasusgalaxie, von Atlantis sichtbar und von Zelenka benannt. Sie lächelte ein wenig bei dieser Erinnerung, und das Lächeln verlosch ganz langsam wieder, als die alten Bilder in ihr aufstiegen.

Jetzt war ihr kalt. Ihre Arme hielten sie nicht mehr warm, und sie ließ sie sinken, und trat langsam an das Geländer heran, und sah hinunter auf die schwarzen Wellen. Die Luft roch salzig, und der sanfte Wind trug das Geräusch der Wellen, die sich an Atlantis brachen, zu ihr herauf.

Elizabeth hob noch einmal den Kopf. Die Sterne funkelten... Sie verengte die Augen. _Etwas_ funkelte.

Sie trat einen Schritt vom Geländer zurück. Ein tiefes Summen mischte sich in das Rauschen des Ozeans, und der Wind, der um ihr Gesicht strich, erwärmte sich andeutungsweise.

Knisternd erwachte die Sprechanlage in ihrem Quartier zum leben.

„_Doktor Weir?"_

XXX

Kaum war Elizabeth aus ihren Quartieren getreten, und war ein paar Schritte in Richtung Transporter gehastet, als sie auch schon Schritte hinter sich hörte, und, als sie sich umdrehte, Zelenka erblickte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie brüsk, und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wir haben einen Funkspruch erhalten..." Er ließ den Rest seines Satzes unausgesprochen.

Der Kontrollturm war hell erleuchtet, und die jungen Menschen, die an den Konsolen saßen, schienen ausgesprochen erleichtert zu sein, als sie Dr. Weir erblickten.

„Madam...", sagte ein blonder junger Mann- er hieß David Kreft, erinnerte sich Elizabeth- und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wir empfangen eine Übertragung..."

„Auf die Lautsprecher", sagte Elizabeth.

Eine Sekunde lang war nichts als Statik zu hören, doch dann vernahmen alle Anwesenden klar und deutlich die Stimme einer Frau, und Elizabeth griff rasch nach der Stuhllehne des jungen Mannes, um sich fest zu halten.

„_... Schatten ruft Atlantis. Mein Name ist Teyla Emmagen. Bitten um Antwort..."_

„Meine Gäste sind da", sagte eine Stimme glücklich hinter Elizabeth und Radek, und der Wissenschaftler erbleichte, um sich dann ganz langsam umzudrehen. Elizabeth umfasste die Stuhllehne fester, so heftig, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. Keiner sagte etwas, während das leuchtende Hologramm Sheppard´ s lächelte.

„Wollt ihr sie nicht begrüßen?"

XXX

„Warum antworten sie nicht?", fragte Ronon, und warf Teyla einen Blick zu. Sie hob andeutungsweise die Schultern, und bemühte sich, eine entspannte Miene zu wahren.

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, wenn sie überrascht sind"

„Er hat uns eingeladen", sagte Ronon grollend, und sie nickte. Man sollte meinen, dass nichts jemanden mehr das Recht verleihen könnte, in Atlantis sein zu dürfen, als diese Einladung.

Die Lichter der Sprechanlage leuchteten auf, und dann erfüllte eine Frauenstimme die Brücke des Antikerschiffes.

_„Hier ist Dr. Elizabeth Weir von Atlantis"_

XXX

Die Schatten senkte sich wie ein großer, schwarzer Raubvogel über das Wasser. Augenpaare weiteten sich in Verblüffung über das plötzliche Auftauchen des Schiffes, das in der Schwärze der Nacht perfekt getarnt gewesen war. Warme Luft umfloss die Anwesenden, als die Schatten mit einem langen Seufzer noch tiefer sank, und schließlich vor dem Pier wasserte.

Teyla Emmagen und Ronon Dex traten auf dem metallischen Grund Atlantis´ und Elizabeth Weir trat einen Schritt vor.

„Willkommen in Atlantis"

Ronon begnügte sich mit so etwas wie einem Nicken, und Teyla lächelte etwas gezwungen, während sie auf Dr. Weir zutrat.

„Dr. Weir" Ihr Kopf neigte sich ein wenig.

„Teyla", sagte Elizabeth, und versuchte zu lächeln. „Sie werden erwartet"

Die Gruppe teilte sich vor ihnen, und Teyla und Ronon folgten Dr. Weir, die voraus ging. Teyla hatte ihren Schreck gut verborgen, als sie die Frau gesehen hatte.

Elizabeth Weir war so alt gewesen. Ihr Haar war fast vollkommen weiß, die Haut zerknittert, und sie wirkte, obwohl schon immer dünn gewesen, nun geradezu fragil.

Teyla wandte den Kopf nach links, und hielt den Atem an vor Überraschung, als sie Radek Zelenka erkannte.

Auch er war gealtert, die Brillengläser nun sichtbar dicker, die Haut faltig und blass, nur das Haar schien magischerweise nicht weiter ausgedünnt worden zu sein, es war nur vollständig ergraut.

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, und, als er merkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, schenkte er ihr ein nervöses kleines Lächeln.

Teyla lächelte zurück. Es fiel ihr einfach. Zelenka war einer der wenigen, die sie nur in guter Erinnerung behalten hatte.

xxx

Erklärungen folgen bald...


	5. Das Ende der Nacht

John schloss die Türen des Besprechungsraumes, und materialisierte dann zwischen Teyla und Elizabeth. Noch hatte sich keiner von ihnen hingesetzt, doch dann riss sich Elizabeth zusammen.

„Bitte, nehmt platz"

„Danke, Dr. Weir", sagte Teyla leicht und tauschte einen kaum zu bemerkenden Blick mit Ronon aus, der sich ebenfalls niederließ und sofort die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte.

Einige Sekunden herrschte verlegenes Schweigen. John ließ den Blick über die Menschen am Tisch wandern, Dr. Weir, gealtert und sorgenvoll, Dr. Zelenka, zwischen Neugierde und Unsicherheit hin und her gerissen, Colonel Bauer und Colonel Kane, die Kommandanten der Daedalus und der Hammond.

„Vor einer Woche gab es eine Explosion in Atlantis", sagte John.

Teyla und Ronon hoben die Augenbrauen.

„Wurde jemand verletzt?", fragte Teyla, und Dr. Weir öffnete den Mund.

„Wir hatten... drei Todesfälle zu beklagen", sagte sie langsam.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Teyla, und richtete dann wieder ihren Blick auf John, der immer noch stand- er sah keinen Grund sich zu setzen, da er als Hologramm kaum ermüden konnte- und etwas abwesend lächelte. Doch bevor er sprechen konnte, meldete sich Colonel Bauer zu Wort.

„Warum sind sie hier?", fragte er ohne jede Umschweife.

Ronons Blick schien sich in den untersetzten, grauhaarigen Mann hineinbohren zu wollen, doch der Colonel starrte stur zurück. Teyla suchte nach Worten.

„Ich habe sie eingeladen", sagte John.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Colonel Kane, und John lächelte, vollkommen immun gegen den Sarkasmus in der Stimme des Mannes.

„Ja"

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Kane, und schob seinen imposanten Unterkiefer vor.

„Es hat... etwas mit der Explosion zu tun, nicht wahr?", sagte Zelenka.

XXX

Das Hologramm, was nun Colonel Sheppard war, nickte. Es schien ein wenig zu flackern, und stand dann viel näher am Besprechungstisch, was wohl nun „herantreten" für den Colonel bedeutete, dachte Radek. Colonel Bauer und Colonel Kane zuckten ein wenig zurück, und Elizabeth suchte Zelenkas Blick.

„Rodney ist beinahe wach", sagte Sheppard.

Elizabeths Hand flog vor ihren Mund, und Teyla und Ronon rissen die Augen auf. Radek hatte sich nicht gerührt, spürte den Schock aber tief in sich.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Colonel Kane scharf, und Colonel Bauer fragte sofort weiter, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Rodney? Rodney _McKay_?"

„Ja", sagte Sheppard schlicht, und beachtete die beiden Männer nicht weiter. Er drehte sich zu Teyla und Ronon und lächelte wieder, ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln.

_„Dr. Rodney McKay!", _sagte Colonel Bauer, und schnaubte dann. „Das kann nicht sein, er..."

„Ist in einer Stasis- Kammer, ja", sagte Sheppard, ohne den Mann auch nur anzublicken.

Bauer lief langsam rot an, und spuckte die nächsten Worte geradezu aus.

„Und es gab auch einen _Grund, _warum er dort ist, nicht wahr?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Sheppard gleichgültig.

„Aber...", sagte Radek, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Wie... ist das möglich? Wie kann er wach sein, wenn er in der Stasis- Kammer ist?"

Jetzt huschte der Anflug eines Grinsen über das Gesicht von Sheppards Hologramm- Form.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er _wach _ist. Er ist _beinahe_ wach... Diese Explosion... sie hat für einen Augenblick die Energie soweit gedrosselt, dass Atlantis automatisch Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen eingeleitet hat..."

„Aber sie hätten es doch stoppen können?", sagte Colonel Bauer ungeduldig, und Kane fügte barsch hinzu: „Oder ihn zumindest wieder einschläfern"

Sheppard schenkte den Männern keine Beachtung, sondern hatte sich wieder zu Teyla und Ronon gewandt, die ihn mit angespannten Mienen betrachteten.

„Warum hast du uns geholt?", sagte Ronon.

Sheppard stützte die leuchtenden Hände auf den Tisch, und beugte sich ein wenig vor.

„Er ist da", sagte er, das Lächeln immer noch auf dem Gesicht. „Er hat fast dreißig Jahre geschlafen, aber er ist immer noch da, ich habe ihn ge- "

„Es gab einen sehr guten Grund, dass man ihn in die Stasis- Kammer getan hat, Colonel", sagte Kane scharf, der sich erhoben hatte.

Sheppard drehte den Kopf und betrachtete den Mann, eine aufreizend gleichgültige Miene tragend, doch Zelenka hatte das Gefühl, dass sich der Colonel über sein provozierendes Verhalten gar nicht mehr im klaren wahr.

„Wir können nichts für ihn tun", sagte Bauer. „Schicken sie ihn wieder..." Er machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, und Sheppard drehte sich nun vollends zu ihm herum. Er lächelte nun nicht mehr, sah allerdings auch nicht exakt feindselig aus.

„Nein"

Bauer erstarrte, richtete sich dann zu voller Größe auf.

„Ich glaube, sie haben nicht verstanden, Lt. Colonel-"

Sheppard hatte sich schon von ihm weggedreht, und Radek bemerkte plötzlich, dass sein Mund offen stand. An Bauer's Schläfe pulsierte eine Ader.

„Colonel Sheppard!", setzte Elizabeth an, doch Sheppard beachtete auch sie nicht.

„Kommt mit", sagte er stattdessen zu Ronon und Teyla, die sich erhoben, und zwar noch etwas unschlüssig aussahen, doch auch- angesichts Bauers und Kanes hilfloser Wut- etwas amüsiert.

„Schnell", sagte Sheppard, und wies zu einem der Ausgänge. Teyla und Ronon tauschten den kürzesten aller Blicke, und strebten dann zu der Tür.

„Hey!", rief jemand, Radek nahm an, dass es Kane war, doch er beachtete den Mann jetzt nicht mehr-

„Colonel!" Elizabeth war um den Tisch herum getreten, und Sheppard drehte sich zu ihr um, gerade als Teyla und Ronon den Besprechungsraum verließen, ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Er ist beinahe wach, Elizabeth"

Und damit verschwand er.

XXX

„Wie lange, glaubst du...?", sagte Ronon zu Teyla, als sie den Flur hinunter gingen, und versuchten, nicht allzu auffällig zu sein. Ein Unternehmen, das zum Scheitern verurteilt war, war ihre Kleidung doch nicht unbedingt dem Standart der Menschen in Atlantis entsprechend. Doch außer neugierigen Blicken hatten sie noch nichts geerntet.

Das Headset in Teylas Tasche piepte, und sie setzte es rasch auf.

„Gar nicht", ertönte Sheppards Stimme leise.

„Es ist der Colonel", sagte sie ebenso leise zu Ronon, der rasch ebenfalls sein Headset aufsetzte.

„Ich habe sie vollkommen vom Rest von Atlantis abgeschnitten", sagte Sheppard, und sie kamen nicht umhin, eine gewisse Befriedigung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Natürlich wird Radek alles versuchen, und irgendwann werden sie auch bemerkt werden, aber erst einmal kommen sie nicht aus dem Besprechungsraum hinaus."

„Gut", sagte Ronon lakonisch.

„Und wir gehen in der Zeit zu...?", sagte Teyla.

„Rodney, ja"

XXX

_Es ist... irgendwie kühl, kühl und kalt und glatt, und er hat keinen Halt, und wo eben noch Leere war, ist jetzt etwas, und es ängstigt ihn, denn er kann nichts tun._

_Er hört nichts, sieht nichts, nur Gefühle dringen ein in seine Welt, immer mehr und mehr..._

XXX

Atlantis war kalt, so tief unten wie sie waren. Für die Menschen funktionierten die Transporter eigentlich nur bis zu einer gewissen Ebene, dafür hatte Sheppard gesorgt, doch Ronon und Teyla waren nun tief, tief unten im Bauch von Atlantis, so tief, dass sie durch die Fenster nur blau-grünes Wasser sehen konnten und ihr Atem ihnen in Wolken vor dem Mund hing.

Teyla rieb die Hände gegeneinander. Dieser Bereich von Atlantis war nur spärlich beleuchtet, und anders als oben, wo man nur das sanfte Summen der Maschinen und die Stimmen der Menschen vernahm, konnte man hier unten den wahren Puls Atlantis' hören, stampfend und stöhnend, die Geräusche aller immerarbeitenden, oft so wenig beachteten Maschinen, die für Wasser und Luft sorgten. Der Hall war nur schwach, doch da ansonsten Totenstille herrschte, konnten sie den nie verstummenden Chor gut hören.

„Jetzt links", sagte Sheppards Stimme. „Wir sind gleich da"

Atlantis war in tiefe Blau- und Grüntöne getaucht, und die dämmerigen Lichter spiegelten sich matt auf dem staubbedeckten Boden wieder. Der Gang machte eine kleine Biegung vor ihnen, und dann konnten sich das hellere, rötlich Licht sehen, dass aus einer Kammer schien.

„Das...", sagte Teyla, und Ronon nickte, plötzlich seinen Schritt beschleunigend.

Teyla wollte nicht hingucken, sie wollte nicht sehen, denn sie wusste, sie würde sehen, was sie nicht sehen wollte. Trotzdem beschleunigte sie ebenfalls, und betrat kurz hinter Ronon die Kammer.

Beide blieben einen Augenblick stehen. Dann drehte sich Ronon abrupt um, und schlug mit der Hand gegen die Wand. Ein Knacken ertönte, und der Mann ließ ein Stöhnen hören.

Teyla starrte.

Er sah nicht mehr so aus, wie sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, und auch nicht mehr so, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war-

„McKay", knurrte Ronon, die eine Hand vor der Brust.

-und trotzdem war er ihr nicht komplett fremd, nicht vollkommen anders, ein bisschen schien in seinen Zügen geblieben zu sein, was nicht in der Umwandlung verloren gegangen war-

„Ja", sagte Sheppard körperlose Stimme, doch Ronon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht- das kann nicht- "

„Er ist es", sagte Sheppard, und Teyla nickte.

„Wir wussten.. dass das geschehen würde"

„Ja", sagte Sheppard, doch Ronons Miene verhärtete sich.

„Nein. Dann ist er nicht mehr..."

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte ich ihn sofort wieder in die normale Stasis geschickt", sagte Sheppard, und plötzlich klang seine Stimme kalt.

„Er ist noch da. Ich habe es _gefühlt_. Atlantis _weiß _es..."

Teyla war an die Statis-Kammer herangetreten, eine Hand auf das Glas legend, und ließ den Blick über bläulich- blasse Haut und weiße Haare wandern, über ein verzerrtes, bekanntes Gesicht.

„Und deshalb werden wir..?"

„Wir müssen ihn aufwecken, Teyla", sagte Sheppard, die Stimme nun halb zu einem Flüstern gesenkt. „Entweder heute oder nie. Sie werden nichts finden, womit sie ihm helfen können. Entweder er erwacht heute oder er schläft für immer"

xxx

Oh, was sagte ich zu Erklärungen? Nun gut, sie werden im nächsten Kapitel folgen...


	6. Erwacht

hoellenwauwau: Oh, man muss das _einstellen_, das man auch anonyme Reviews zulässt? _Ähm_...ich stelle mal wieder fest, dass ich keine Ahnung habe... Danke fürs Drauf-aufmerksam-machen... Nein, eigentlich schreib ich die Geschichten nicht "vor", auch wenn ich bei "Die Wildnis" daraufgeachtet habe, immer nur ein neues Kapitel reinzustellen, wenn ich zwei schon weiter geschrieben hatte- aber jetzt bin ich irgendwie zu faul dazu. Und ich glaube, ich kann gar keine Geschichten schreiben, wo Rodney _nicht_ die Hauptperson ist- obwohl ich mich hier schon sehr bemühe, nicht immer ihn sprechen zu lassen.

Und-oh mein Gott, ich muss _schon wieder _feststellen, dass ich noch immer kaum Erklärungen geliefert habe... Asche auf mein Haupt... okay, _definitiv_ nächstes Kapitel.

xxx

_Kälte und Dunkelheit und _Einsamkeit_-_

_Irgendetwas ist doch da... _etwas_ ruft-_

XXX

„Tu es", sagte Teyla, und in dem Augenblick, als sie die Wörter aussprach, war es die einfachste Entscheidung, die sie je gefällt hatte. „Weck ihn auf"

Eine Sekunde lange herrschte Stille, und sie konnte Ronons harschen Atem hören, und dann sprach Sheppard wieder.

„Ronon?"

Er schwieg, das Gesicht in den Schatten der halbdunklen Kammer verborgen. Schließlich, als Teyla gerade den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen-

„Ja"

Das Wort schien in der eisigen Luft zu hängen, und Teyla hielt unbewusst den Atem an...

„Ich lasse ihn erwachen", sagte Sheppard.

Teyla und Ronon warteten, doch zunächst schien nichts zu geschehen, abgesehen davon, dass das Licht in der Kammer eine Spur heller wurde. Sie sahen sich an.

„Warum-?"

„Ich lasse ihn nicht sehr schnell erwachen", sagte Sheppard. „Ihr müsst ihn sofort hier rausschaffen, wenn er wach ist, und er sollte nicht allzu desorientiert sein..."

„Gut", sagte Ronon, klang allerdings so, als knirsche er dabei mit den Zähnen. Teyla bemerkte, dass er seine Waffe umklammert hielt, und sie wandte rasch den Kopf wieder McKay zu, der immer noch regungslos in Stasis hing.

Wieder wurde das Licht eine Stufe heller, und kurz war ein Summen zu vernehmen, so tief, dass es Teyla durch ihren ganzen Körper spüren konnte. Dann glitt ohne Vorwarnung die Trennwand der Stasis- Kammer weg-

Unbewusst war sie einen Schritt nach hinten getreten.

Er trug noch immer den weißen Krankenstation- Pyjama, der allerdings schon deutliche Spuren seines Alters trug. Einen langen Moment blieb Rodney stehen, dann sackte er, ganz langsam, in sich zusammen, bis schließlich seine Knie auf dem Boden vor der Stasis- Kammer aufschlugen und er nach vorne fiel. Ohne nachzudenken, machte Teyla einen Schritt nach vorne und fing ihn auf, um ihn dann vorsichtig zu Boden zu bringen.

Seine Haut fühlte sich kühl an im Vergleich zu ihrer, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob das von seiner physischen Veränderung oder der Stasis kam.

Sein Kopf rollte zur Seite, und dann fingen seine Augenlider an zu flattern.

XXX

_Oh Gott_... sein Körper war so _schwer_... ein fürchterliches Gewicht drückte seinen Rücken auf den Boden, presste in seinen Bauch, und ließ leichte Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

Er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, und fand auch seine Augenlider unwahrscheinlich schwer. Angst überkam ihn, und er kämpfte stärker, versuchte seine unwilligen Lider aufzuzwingen, und trank in ruckartigen Atemzügen die kalte Luft.

Endlich... _Licht_. Er blinzelte, und die Helligkeit brannte in seinen Augen, als hätte er sie Jahre nicht geöffnet.

„Rodney?" Jemand legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern, und er blinzelte nun stärker, drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Sprechers.

„Ja...?" War das seine Stimme gewesen?

„Rodney, verstehst du mich?" Die Stimme klang freundlich, doch gleichzeitig sehr besorgt, beinahe gehetzt, und er spürte plötzlich, dass der jemand, der mit ihm sprach, Angst empfand.

Augen öffnen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, und er zwang sich, die Augen geöffnet zu halten, und die grellen Farben wurden rasch erträglicher, und schließlich nahm das vage Oval vor ihm vertraute Züge an...

„...Teyla?"

„Rodney" Sie lächelte, schrecklich erleichtert, doch immer noch nicht aller Spannung entledigt.

Sein Kopf schwamm, doch er stützte eine Hand auf den Boden, und versuchte, sich auf zu setzen. Sie half ihm, doch schien eine ungewöhnliche Scheu zu zeigen.

„Was- was ist..."

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?" Diese schreckliche Nervosität. Er sah sie an, und dann, erst langsam, dann immer schneller, begannen sich Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf zu Formen, Gedankenfetzen wurden zu Szenen, intensiv genug, um ihn nach Luft schnappen zu lassen.

„Teyla", sagte er ein zweites mal, keuchend.

Oh _Gott-_ er war- sie hatten ihn erweckt-

Aber... warum war es hier so dunkel? Und wo waren alle? Und-?

Doch sie hatten ihn erweckt, und das war alles, alles was im Moment zählte-

„Teyla... es hat... hat es...?" Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch sein Gesicht fühlte sich so taub wie der Rest seines Körpers an, und plötzlich sah er, wie ihre Miene zusammenstürzte.

„Rodney..." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, und er sah im rötlichen Licht, wie sie zitterte-

„Nein" Oh Gott, _nein_. Das konnte nicht sein- das war unmöglich-

Sein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen in seiner Brust, und plötzlich saß er gerade, und Teyla hatte ihre Hand von seiner Schulter genommen, und er hob die Arme und hielt die Hände so, dass er die Handflächen sehen konnte-

„Nein" Er würgte das Wort hervor, während Panik durch seinen Körper flutete, und an den Rändern seines Blickfeldes plötzlich schwarze Punkte zu flackern begannen.

„Aber- _warum_-"

„Rodney, hör mir zu", sagte Teyla, die plötzlich wieder nahe war, und seine Hände in die ihren nahm. „Hör mir zu, Rodney"

Und er hörte ihr zu. Es _musste_ einen Grund geben, und er spürte, wie sich sein rasender Herzschlag wieder etwas beruhigte, und starrte auf ihr Gesicht, um seinen Körper nicht zu sehen, sich von der Panik haltend.

„Rodney, es ist viel Zeit vergangen", sagte sie, und er nickte, wie hypnotisiert in ihre dunklen Augen starrend. „Und wir haben kein Heilmittel gefunden. Und John meint, wir werden keins möglicherweise keins finden"

„John?" Er versuchte, sich in dem dämmerigen Raum umzusehen und fühlte abermals, wie der Schwindel ihn überkam. „Wo ist er?"

„Er ist ... nicht hier", sagte Teyla, und ihre Stimme klang gepresst, und sie sprach rasch weiter. „Aber ich kann dir jetzt nicht alles erklären, Rodney, es dauert zu lange, und wir haben nicht viel Zeit-"

Jemand trat neben sie, und Rodney hob den Kopf.

Eine große, dunkelhaarige Gestalt, mit einem langen Mantel...

„Ronon...?"

Der Mann grunzte, was Rodney als ein Ja nahm, und ließ sich dann auf die Knie neben ihm nieder.

„Kannst du gehen?"

„Ich- " Eigentlich war Rodney sich nicht mal sicher, ob er stehen konnte, doch ihre angespannten Mienen drängten zur Eile. „Ich.. ja, ich denke schon..."

Teyla fasste ihn unter die eine Schulter, Ronon unter die andere, und viel zu schnell wurde er auf die Beine gezogen, so rasch, dass der ganze Raum sich anfing, um ihn zu drehen, und er schwer in Ronon taumelte.

Endlich fanden seine zitternden Beine unter ihm Halt, und er schluckte.

„Woah... was..."

„Wahrscheinlich die Nachwirkungen der Stasis", sagte Teyla, und sah dann an ihm herunter.

Rodney wand sich unter ihrem Blick, vermied es aber, es ihr gleich zu tun.

„Ronon", sagte Teyla dann langsam, als wäre ihr eine Idee gekommen. „Leih ihm deinen Mantel"

Der Riese runzelte die Stirn, klar nicht erfreut von dieser Aufforderung, nickte dann aber kurz, und schob McKay zu Teyla hinüber.

„He...", sagte Rodney schwach, während Ronon seinen Mantel auszog und diverse Objekte aus den Taschen holte und in seinen Gürtel und in seine Stiefel steckte. „Du hast einen neuen Mantel..."

Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne Rodney anzusehen, und reichte ihm dann den Mantel.

Teyla half ihm, ihn anzuziehen. Er war lang- nun gut, Ronon reichte er in die Kniekehlen, bei Rodney berührte er fast den Boden- und dunkelbraun, und hatte ein große Kapuze, die Teyla ihm über den Kopf zog, so dass das weiße Haar verdeckt war.

„Halt den Kopf gesenkt", sagte sie, und er nickte, sich immer noch unsicher auf seinen Beinen fühlend.

Ronon nahm wieder seinen Platz an Rodneys anderer Seite ein, und stützte ihn, und vorsichtig machte Rodney einen Schritt.

„Geht es?", fragte Teyla, und er nickte, und sie gingen langsam los, in Richtung Gang, und kurz bevor sie in den Gang traten, wandte Rodney noch einmal den Kopf, und sah seine eigene Spiegelung in einer der leeren Stasis- Kammern.

Er war zu weit weg, um viele Einzelheiten zu erkennen, doch das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Er wusste schon, was er gesehen hatte.

Wraith 


	7. Was zurückblieb

Rodneys Arm, den sich Teyla über die Schultern gelegt hatte, fühlte sich selbst durch den Mantel noch kühl an, und plötzlich merkte sie, wie er zitterte, die Augen halb geschlossen, den Kopf gesenkt.

Sie suchte Ronons Blick, doch der große Mann starrte verbissen geradeaus.

Rodney stolperte leicht, fing sich dann wieder, hing aber dennoch schwer auf ihren Schultern, und sie wusste, bei jedem Schritt, den sie machte, begann seine Kraft ein wenig mehr zu schwinden.

„So... kalt... hier", stieß er hervor, die Stimme viel rauer, als sie es von ihm gewohnt war.

Sie sparte sich eine Antwort. Rodneys Kraft begann nun rapide zu schwinden, und seine Füße schleiften eher über den Boden, als das er ging. Das sie und Ronon so unterschiedlich groß waren, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter.

„Ihr seid gleich beim Transporter", sagte Sheppard, seine Stimme durch irgendeinen verborgenen Lautsprecher in Atlantis' Wänden übertragend.

„Huh" Rodneys Augen öffneten sich, und er blinzelte verwirrt, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet, während Ronon und Teyla in weitertrugen. „War das Sheppard...? Wo ist er?"

„Gleich, Rodney", stieß Teyla hervor. Rodney ließ sich nun vollkommen von ihnen tragen, und er war noch immer nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht. Ronon, der bemerkt haben musste, dass sie etwas außer Atem kam, zog an Rodneys Arm, um mehr von seinem Gewicht zu tragen, und Rodney ließ den Kopf schlaff auf Ronons Schulter rollen.

Teyla bemerkte, wie sich der ehemalige Runner kurz versteifte, allerdings nichts sagte, sondern nur Rodneys Gewicht hielt.

Die Transportertüren schlossen sich hinter ihnen, und eine Sekunde lang konnte Teyla ihrer aller Atem hören, der heftig vor Anstrengung und Aufregung ging, dann öffneten sich die Türen vor ihnen wieder- obwohl keiner von ihnen die Kontrolltafel im Transporter berührt hatte- und kühle, salzige Luft wehte ihnen entgegen.

Rodney seufzte, die Haut unwahrscheinlich blass im Sonnenlicht. Sie traten aus dem Transporter, und blieben dann stehen. Sie befanden sich auf dem äußeren Ring der Stadt, wurde Teyla klar.

Wenige Schritte vor ihnen ging der Grund ins Nichts, in der Ozean, der Meter unter ihnen gegen Atlantis donnerte, und dessen Gischt die Luft tränkte. Zu ihrer Linken streckte sich einer von Atlantis Zacken, das feuchte Metall glänzte in der Sonne, und sie wandte blinzelnd den Blick ab.

„Wohin nun?", fragte Ronon. Sheppard antwortete nicht. Teyla tauschte einen beunruhigten Blick mit Ronon, dann kam ihr eine Idee, und sie zog ihr Headset aus der Tasche und setzte es auf.

„...ihr müsst leise sprechen"

Rasch hob sie einen Finger an die Lippen und Ronons zum Fragen geöffneter Mund schloss sich wieder.

„Sie könnten euch von den oberen Ebenen hören"

„Suchen sie uns schon?", fragte sie, so leise wie sie konnte.

„Leider ja"

Ronon musste an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck Sheppards Antwort erkannt haben, und seine Miene verhärtete sich noch mehr.

Rodneys Füße rutschten auf dem nassen, glatten Boden zur Seite, und Ronon fasste ihn um die Hüfte, zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Müde lehnte sich der Wissenschaftler auf ihn, und diesmal versteifte sich Ronon nicht, sondern warf Teyla nur einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", beeilte sie sich zu flüstern.

„Warten", antwortete Sheppard. „Ich hole die Schatten"

„Er sagt, wir sollen warten", sagte Teyla zu Ronon, welcher die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Er holt das Schiff"

Sie schob ihre kalten Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jacke, und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Ihr Gesicht war kalt, und ihre Augen brannten mittlerweile vom Salzwasser.

„...Kalt..", murmelte auch Rodney, und ein Schaudern lief durch seinen ganzen Körper.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn hinsetzen", sagte Teyla, und Ronon schob Rodney an die Wand, und lehnte ihn vorsichtig gegen das graue Metall, stellte sich dann so vor den Wissenschaftler, dass er ihn von dem eisigen Wind abschirmte.

„Sheppard holt unser Schiff", sagte Teyla, so laut wie sie es wagte, und Rodney drehte den Kopf zu ihr, und blinzelte müde. „Sssheppard? Issst er dort?"

Teyla schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde dir dann alles erklären, Rodney"

„Müde"

„Ja, nachdem du geschlafen hast"

Er nickte, die Augen schon halb geschlossen, und Teyla richtete sich wieder auf, und starrte auf die graue Wasserfläche vor ihr- wie lange-?

Warme Luft strömte über ihr Gesicht, gefolgt von einem umso intensiveren Sprühnebel. Die Luft vor dem Pier schimmerte, und dann erschien die Schatten, hing dort im Nichts, keine fünf Meter vor ihnen.

Ronon grunzte zufrieden.

„Na endlich"

Und über ihnen, auf den oberen Ebenen, gingen heulend die Alarme los.

XXX

Rodneys Füße schleiften über den Boden des Schiffes, als sie ihn hereintrugen. So sanft wie möglich ließ Ronon ihn auf der Brücke in einen Sitz sinken, während Teyla schon ihren Platz eingenommen hatte.

Die Brücke der Schatten war gebaut wie ein überdimensionales Jumpercockpit, und Ronon hatte entdeckt, dass er das Schiff fliegen konnte, zwar nicht so gut wie Teyla, doch es gehorchte seinen Befehlen.

Ebenen zischten vor dem Frontfenster vorbei, als die Schatten aufstieg, immer schneller werdend, bis sie fast Atlantis' Höhe erreicht hatten und Teyla die Geschwindigkeit wieder etwas drosselte. Und bevor sie die Schatten drehte, bevor dass Schiff reagierte, bevor das metallische Grau Atlantis' dem Sturmgrau des Ozeans wich und dem letzten goldenen Sonnenlicht, das warm und strahlend durch das Frontfenster brach, hätte Ronon schwören können, dass er Elizabeth Weir am Geländer stehend gesehen hatte.

Und sie hatte nicht unglücklich ausgesehen.

XXX

Langsam kehrte die Welt zurück, zuerst in Gefühlen- warm, weich, schwer- und dann in Gerüchen und Geräuschen- künstlich, trocken... _Jumper?-_ und schließlich öffnete Rodney die Augen und starrte in einen dunklen Raum, der sich rasch erhellte, während sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten.

Dann kamen die Erinnerungen.

Er schloss die Augen wieder, doch nur kurz, und setzte sich dann, vorsichtig, auf.

Jemand atmete, leise und gleichmäßig, und als er den Kopf wandte, konnte er Teyla erkennen, die in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett eingeschlafen war.

Er schwang die Beine über den Bettrand, einen Moment unsicher, ob sie ihn tragen würden, dann stand er auf.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, und eine Sekunde verharrte er, leicht schwankend, und machte dann zögernd einige Schritte.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich eine Tür, und als Rodney so leise wie möglich auf sie zuging, glitt sie beinahe geräuschlos auf, und gab den Blick auf eine Dusche, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken frei, Antiker- Style, wie Rodney dachte. Doch nicht Atlantis...

Er trat näher, und ein schwaches Funkeln in der Dunkelheit fing seine Aufmerksamkeit.

...eine Dusche, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken...

Und ein Spiegel.

Er trat noch näher, langsam zwar, doch wie von einer unerbittlichen Macht vorwärts gezogen. Der Boden im Badezimmer war eiskalt unter seinen nackten Füßen, und die letzten zwei Schritte, die ihn vor das Waschbecken brachten, schienen ewig zu dauern.

Ein blasses Oval, mehr konnte er nicht in der Dunkelheit erkennen, und dann ging das Licht an.

Er blinzelte (_oh Gott dreh deinen Kopf weg dreh deinen Kopf weg verschließe deine Augen wende den Blick ab_) und sah sich dann, zum allerersten Mal nach so langer Zeit.

Blass. Blass und fremd. Blass und fremd und _wraith_, mit weißen Haaren und gelben Augen, verzerrten Zügen, einer Nase die zwar noch den Schatten ihrer früheren Form trug, aber stumpfer war, als sie es je gewesen war- und auf seinen Wangen...

Sein Atem stockte in seiner Kehle, doch er konnte den Blick nicht wegzwingen.

Er hob die Hand- er konnte im kalten Licht sehen, wie sie zitterte, und berührte dann den Spiegel, und ja, er fühlte sich echt an, fest und kalt, und, _Gott_, das hier war Wirklichkeit.

Hinter ihm stand Teyla, und ihr Gesicht, dass er im Spiegel sehen konnte, zeigte so große Trauer und Anteilnahme, dass er plötzlich brach, und auf dem kalten Boden zusammensackte, und entdeckte, dass auch Wraith weinen konnten.

Etwas warmes hüllte ihn ein, und er bemerkte, dass Teyla ihre Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, und das war einerseits angenehm- er legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter- ernüchterte ihn aber irgendwie auch, und die Schluchzer ebbten langsam ab, bis er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr, und dann Teyla an sah, die vor ihm auf dem kalten Badezimmerboden hockte.

Er öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, als ihm nichts einfiel.

Sie lächelte, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, und stand dann auf.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz..." Er stellte ein Bein auf, so dass er mit dem anderen kniete, und Teyla half ihm, sich aufzurichten. „Ich bin okay" Selbst seine Stimme klang fremd. Er sah sich um, und runzelte die Stirn. „Wo sind wir?"

„Auf einem alten Antikerschiff", sagte Teyla, und zögerte kurz. „Würde es dir gefallen, die Brücke zu sehen?", fragte sie dann.

Er nickte, und sie ging aus dem Badezimmer, zur Zimmertür, die anstandslos für sie aufglitt, und in den Korridor dahinter.

Rodney folgte ihr.

„Erinnert mich an einen Puddlejumper", sagte er, kaum dass sich die Tür, die zur Brücke führte, geöffnet hatte, und Teyla lächelte nun wirklich.

„Ja, das habe ich auch gedacht, als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe"

Sie schwang einen der Sitze herum.

„Setz dich"

Der Sitz war glatt und weich, genau wie die Puddlejumper von der Zeit völlig unberührt. _Zeit... Zeit-_

„_Teyla_", sagte er, lauter als beabsichtigt. Sie hatte sich im Sessel neben ihm niedergelassen und setzte sich nun etwas gerader hin. „Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?"

Und ihr Blick wurde weich, und das hasste er wirklich, den plötzlich war wieder der Kloß in seiner Kehle da, der ihn daran hinderte, richtig zu atmen und-

„27 Jahre", sagte Teyla.

Er konnte nichts darauf antworten. Unmöglich. _Unmöglich..._

„Wie kann das sein?", krächzte er und starrte sie an. „Sieh dich doch an, wie kann das sein?"

Die selbe alte _junge_ Teyla, Haare, die immer noch ohne die leiseste Andeutung von Grau waren...derselbe junge, schlanke Körper...

„Wraith- DNA", sagte sie.

„Wie bitte?"

Teylas Finger krallten sich in die Lehnen des Sessels.

„Wraith- DNA", wiederholte sie. „Die Wraith- DNA, die ich in mir trage, verlangsamt meinen Alterungsprozess"

„Verlangsamt", keuchte Rodney. „Du siehst nicht älter aus, als das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe-" _So jung, dass mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, dass beinahe 30 Jahre vergangen sind..._

Teyla lächelte nicht, senkte nur andeutungsweise den Blick.

„Wo ist Colonel Sheppard?", fragte Rodney, plötzlich ungeduldig, denn verdammt noch mal, er hatte _keine Ahnung-_

„Wo ist Ronon? Wo sind wir hier? Was ist mit Atlantis?"

„McKay", grollte eine Stimme, und Rodneys Kopf zuckte herum, und er sah Ronon, der in der offenen Tür zur Brücke stand. Sein Gesicht war im Schatten, doch er konnte die wilden, unverkennbaren Haare erkennen, die sich anscheinend auch in 30 Jahren nicht geändert hatten.

„Ronon", sagte er, unsicher, und der ehemalige Runner betrat die Brücke.

Er sah... älter aus, nicht wirklich _alt,_ aber eindeutig älter, hagerer, gemeiner, schlauer, stärker, und an seinen Schläfen konnte McKay das erste Grau entdecken. Doch seine dunklen Augen, die jetzt auf Rodney herabstarrten, waren dieselben geblieben.

Eine Sekunde lang, eine wunderbare Sekunde, fragte sich McKay wirklich, _warum_ ihn Ronon so ansah, und dann schien die ganze Welt wieder zurück zu schnappen, zurück in die unwillkommene unwirkliche Wirklichkeit, und er spürte, wie er unter dem Blick des Mannes zusammensackte.

„Ronon", sagte Teyla leise.

Ronon drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Du hättest mich holen sollen", sagte er.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Er ist... _Rodney_"

„_Du hättest mich holen sollen_", wiederholte Ronon, und wandte sich dann von ihr ab und ließ sich schwer auf einen anderen Sitz fallen. Rodney sah, wie seine Stirn im Licht der Lampen glänzte- der Runner musste wohl trainiert haben.

„Ronon", sagte er. „Ähm... wie geht es dir?"

Ronon starrte ihn an, grunzte dann und sagte:

„Ganz gut"

„Hm", sagte Rodney, sah den Mann an, runzelte dann die Stirn und öffnete den Mund, doch Teyla hatte schon die Hand gehoben.

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach von Anfang an erzählen?", fragte sie.

„Oh, ja", sagte Rodney. „Das wäre... hilfreich"

Sie lächelte, und ihre Augen betrogen sie wieder einmal, verrieten nur zu deutlich, wie sie sich wirklich fühlte.

„Gut. Vor 27 Jahren wurdest du mit dem Wraith- Transformer- Virus infiziert. Da war Ronon schon... 1 Jahr in Stasis. Er war von einem unbekannten Virus infiziert worden, und wir konnten ihm nicht helfen. Dr. Beckett fand heraus, dass er in Stasis geschützt war, erinnerst du dich?"

Rodney nickte.

„Wir konnten nichts tun gegen deine Transformierung, und beschlossen dich in Stasis zu schicken. Ungefähr... 10 Jahre, nachdem wir dich in Stasis geschickt hatten, hat SGA 3 ein Heilmittel für Ronons Krankheit entdeckt, und wir konnten ihn heilen und aus der Stasiskammer holen."

Rodney warf Ronon einen Blick zu. 11 Jahre... ja, das würde Ronon´s relative Jugend erklären.

„Und was ist mit Sheppard?", fragte er, ungeduldig.

„Das..." Teyla verstummte und seufzte.

„Das ist der unerklärbare Part", grollte Ronon, und Rodney sah ihn unsicher an.

„Wir kämpfen nicht mehr gegen die Wraith", setzte Teyla wieder an, und Rodney fiel der Mund offen.

„Was-! Soll das heißen, wir haben _gewonnen_?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Teyla rasch, mit einem unbehaglichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich wollte sagen, _Atlantis_ kämpft nicht mehr gegen die Wraith. Es wurde ein... Waffenstillstand geschlossen."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Rodney. „Wie ist das _möglich_?"

„Sie haben ihnen einen Großteil der Galaxie überlassen", sagte Ronon bitter, und lachte.

„Was?", fragte McKay. „Sie haben-? Das heißt, sie lassen es nun wie es ist- lassen ihnen ihre _Weidegründe_ und sie tun nichts-?"

„Ja", sagte Ronon, dessen grimmiges Gelächter schnell verstummt war. „Ja, genau. Sheppard..."

„Er konnte es nicht ertragen", sagte Teyla, die in dem fahlen Brückenlicht plötzlich krank wirkte. „Er hat Atlantis gewählt, weil er die Menschen nicht mehr..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das heißt, er ist jetzt in Atlantis?", fragte Rodney, die Stimme nur noch ein Wispern.

„Nicht in Atlantis" Ronon verzog das Gesicht. „Oder vielleicht doch. Er ist.. mit der Stadt verbunden, auf irgendeine Weise. Wir haben es nie ganz herausgefunden, Atlantis ließ uns nicht. Irgendwo unten, tief in der Stadt, gibt es wohl so einen Kontrollstuhl, wo er..."

„Warte", sagte Rodney, der sich auf einmal schwindelig fühlte. „Warte. Du hast doch gesagt, 30 Jahre? Wie-"

„24, für Sheppard, um genau zu sein", sagte Ronon. „Wir wissen es nicht. Die Stadt.. muss ihn am Leben halten."

_24 Jahre..._

Unfähig, etwas dazu zu sagen, schwieg Rodney.

_Oh Gott, was ist mit uns _passiert

„Er hat ... gewusst, dass du noch du bist", sagte Teyla. „Er hat uns dieses Schiff besorgt, damit wir dich holen konnten..."

„Ihr wart nicht mehr in Atlantis?", fragte McKay schwach, und Ronon grollte nur als Antwort.

„Nein", sagte Teyla, ihr Gesicht plötzlich sehr kühl. „Nein, nicht nachdem sie aufgehört hatten, zu kämpfen, und dann, als das Stargate- Programm öffentlich gemacht wurde... Erinnerst du dich noch an Colonel Sumner?"

„Natürlich"

„Er hat mich keines Blickes gewürdigt, als seine Leute auf unseren Planeten kamen, damals. Er hatte keinerlei Respekt für unser Volk..."

„Oh, ich verstehe", sagte Rodney, und _das_ konnte er wirklich verstehen, von all den anderen verrückten Sachen, _das_ machte Sinn.

„Wir hielten es für besser zu gehen", sagte Teyla. „Sheppard hat einen Planeten für uns gefunden, der zwar innerhalb der geschützten Zone der Galaxie liegt, den die Leute von Atlantis aber nicht kennen- er hat auch die Toradresse aus Atlantis´ Datenbanken entfernt und uns mit Puddlejumpern hingeflogen"

„Und jetzt sind wir auf dem Weg zurück", sagte Ronon.

„Oh..." Rodney ließ den Blick über die glatte, sterile, glänzende Brücke wandern. Sie war ganz unterschiedlich als Atlantis, natürlich, und doch... ihre Erbauer waren dieselben gewesen...

„Ich nehme an... die wollten nicht, dass ihr mich weckt...?"

Teyla und Ronon sagte beide nichts, doch das genügte.

Er drehte den Stuhl, so dass er aus dem Frontfenster des Schiffes sehen konnte. Seine Hände glänzten im Licht, unnatürlich hell, und er hob die linke Hand und fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die Wangen, und ertastete die Schlitze neben seiner Nase.

Durch das Frontfenster konnte er sehen, wie sie durch den Hyperraum flogen.

xxx

Erklärungen...! Nun gut, noch ein bisschen vage, aber wenn ich jede Einzelheit erzählen lassen wollte, wäre dieses Kapitel erst in 3 Tagen fertig geworden...und außerdem werden diese Sachen auch noch im Laufe der Story enthüllt. Alles auf einmal wäre ja langweilig...


	8. Hungrig

Ähm, unter www.gruene-eule.de.vu könnte ihr unter der Kategorie Bilder ein Bild von Rodney als Wraith finden...ich konnte mich nicht stoppen.

xxx

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, doch jetzt war er wach und _hungrig_ und sein Magen knurrte-

Halt.

Sein Magen hatte nicht geknurrt, er würde sich nie mehr melden, wenn er Hunger hatte.

Rodney setzte sich auf. Die Brücke war still und kühl, doch in ihm brannte es, er bemerkte, dass er die linke Hand zur Faust geballt hatte, während er die rechte ungeschickt von sich gestreckte hielt.

Teyla atmete leise, ihre Halsschlagader sanft pochend, das schwache Licht ließ ihre junge, unverbrauchte Haut noch glatter erscheinen.

Oh _Gott_. Er saß nun ganz gerade, und ballte die linke Hand noch fester. Seine rechte Hand... fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Sie schmerzte nicht, nicht wirklich jedenfalls, aber er war sich ihr plötzlich überbewusst. Die Handfläche prickelte. Er hob die Hand vor die Augen und spähte, drehte dann die Hand vorsichtig hin und her.

Sie glänzte feucht.

Er war _hungrig._

Plötzlich schien aufstehen eine wirklich gute Idee zu sein. Aufstehen und so weit wie möglich zurück zu weichen. Weg von der schlafenden Figur Teylas, von Ronon der ebenfalls eingenickt war, weg von den nach Leben duftenden Körpern.

In seinem Kopf pochte es. Er würde es nicht tun. Das war klar. Ganz klar. Doch eben noch war ihm die Möglichkeit, dass er es tun würde, sehr verlockend erschienen...

_Du Narr! Wie konntest du nur vergessen...?_

Er würde nichts tun. Es war nur so schrecklich, es sich zu wünschen, es tun zu können, diesen schlafenden wehrlosen Körper die Hand aufzudrücken und dann dann _dann_-

Seine Hand prickelte noch heftiger, und dann spürte er, wie körperwarme Enzymflüssigkeit an seinem Mittel- und Zeigefinger herunter lief. Die Tropfen verharrten einen Moment zitternd an seinen Fingerspitzen, und gehorchten dann der Schwerkraft.

Gut. Er würde es nicht tun, aber jetzt war es besser, _noch_ einen Schritt zurück zu treten.

„Mhm" Teylas Kopf fiel auf ihre Schulter. Sie versteifte sich einen Moment, öffnete dann den Mund und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Dann öffnete sie die Augen, und blinzelte schläfrig.

„Teyla...?"

„Rodney?" Sofort saß sie aufrecht, innerhalb eines Herzschlags vollkommen wach. Ihr Lächeln schwand, als sie ihn sah.

„Rodney? Ist alles... in Ordnung?"

„Nicht ganz", sagte Rodney. Jetzt, wo sie wach war und sprach, war es ein bisschen einfacher.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ronon, die Haare noch wilder als gewöhnlich. Er hatte sich erhoben, auch etwas, wofür Rodney plötzlich sehr dankbar war.

„Ich...", sagte er. Seine Zunge schien ihm nicht ganz zu gehorchen wollen, und etwas anderes schaltete sich ein, half ihm, und Teylas Augen wurden plötzlich groß.

„Du hast _Hunger_"

„Ja" Rodney senkte den Kopf, den Brückenboden plötzlich sehr interessant findend.

„Nun, das war zu erwarten", sagte Ronon in die schreckliche Stille hinein.

XXX

„Das ist ein Gefängnisplanet", sagte Ronon, und Rodney beugte sich vor, so dass er mit dem Mund auf der Höhe der Kommunikationsplatte an der Wand ... der Zelle war, und schrie: „Nein!"

„Rodney", sagte Teyla, in einem Tonfall, der beinahe ruhig klang. „Du hast keine andere Wahl"

„Nein, verdammt!", schrie er. „Das werde ich NICHT machen!"

„Das ist ein Gefängnisplanet", sagte Ronon wieder, und Rodney lachte, etwas hysterisch, vielleicht, denn er war wirklich hungrig, und vielleicht war die Idee doch ziemlich gut...

„Vergiss es!" Und da brach seine Stimme. Verdammt.

„Rodney...", sagte Teyla.

„Verdammt. Verdammt..." Er wippte vor und zurück, die Arme um seine angezogenen Beine geschlagen. „Ich kann das nicht tun, ich kann es nicht... Was unterscheidet mich denn von ihnen, wenn ich es tue?"

Stille antwortete, und wahrscheinlich hatte Rodney auch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Wenn ich es tue, bin ich dann anders als sie?"

„Tu es, oder werde verrückt und sterbe", sagte Ronon.

Es kam so unerwartet, das Rodney beinahe gelacht hätte.

„_Was_!"

„Tu es oder stirb", wiederholte Ronon. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du die _Wahl_ hättest"

„Aber..." Keine Wahl haben? Er _könnte_ sterben. Er würde _als Mensch_ sterben...

„Rodney, was willst du tun, wenn du lebst?", fragte Teyla, und das Wissen, _warum_ er es tun _musste_, kam mit der Antwort.

„Kämpfen"

XXX

Der Mann hat Angst, große Angst, Teyla kann es in seinen aufgerissenen Augen sehen, sie kann seinen Angstschweiß riechen, wenn sie noch näher herangehen würde, könnte sie vielleicht sogar sein schlagendes Herz hören, dass sich in sinnlosen Versuch, diesen Mann stärker _stärker fliehen überleben _zu machen, in immer rascherer Abfolge zusammen zieht.

Es hilft nur überraschend wenig, dass sie noch vor zehn Minuten gehört hat, wie er geprahlt hat, geprahlt über das, was er getan hat, und wie seine Erzähnlungen einen bitteren Geschmack in Teylas Mund zurückgelassen haben.

Er stolperte vorwärts, die Hände auf dem Rücken gebunden und von Ronon im Genick gepackt wie eine sich sträubende Katze.

„Was-!" Teyla hattw nicht vor, ihm diese Frage zu beantworten.

Kein unnötiges Leid.

Ronon würde ihn bewusstlos schlagen, und dann konnte Rodney...

Sie schluckte, und musste den Blick abwenden.

XXX

Er war immer noch hungrig, aber jetzt war das Gefühl wieder etwas in den Hintergrund gerückt, jetzt, wo niemand da war, an dem er seinen Hunger stillen konnte.

Er war sich sicher, dass es kalt in der Zelle war, die so schrecklich den Zellen in Atlantis glich, aber er fror nicht.

_Sie werden..._

_Sei still, sei still, denk _nicht_ darüber nach!_

_Sie werden_ jemanden _holen- du wirst-_

_Es hat einen Sinn! Wir haben dieses Schiff! Wir können _kämpfen!_ Es _hat_ einen _Sinn!

Es musste einen Sinn haben.

XXX

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Schiffstür, und Ronon trat als erster ins Innere, den bewusstlosen Mann über die Schulter geschlungen.

Teyla folgte ihm.

Rodney richtete sich auf, als sie vor die Zelle traten, sein Gesicht eine schmerzende Maske aus Angst und _Wünschen..._

Die schlitzartigen Pupillen in seinen gelben Augen hatten sich in der Dunkelheit geweitet, und weiteten sich noch mehr, als er den Mann erblickte, ihr Schwarz nun fast die ganze Iris des Auges ausfüllend.

„Ihr habt...?"

Teyla hatte erwartet, dass Ronon den Bewusstlosen fallen lassen würde, doch stattdessen brachte er ihn beinahe sanft zu Boden.

„Ja"

„Ich- ich-"

„Mach es schnell", sagte Teyla, und fügte dann hinzu: „Rodney"

Er nickte zu schnell, den Kopf wild auf und ab hüpfend, alle Finger der rechten Hand weit abgespreizt.

XXX

_Er muss- er muss_- 

Stoff riss, und dann lag die glatte Brust des Mannes vor ihm frei, jung und plötzlich war seine Hand da, obwohl er nicht wusste wie sie dahin gekommen war, und dann gab es einen kurzen Moment in dem seine Handfläche stach und brannte und dann-

Oh _Jesus_-

Es ist mehr als Trinken und Essen, es ist mehr als Sättigung, dies ist so gut, es ist so gut, und wie um alles in der Welt könnte er jetzt aufhören-

Doch dann kamen die Bilder, und die Geräusche, und der Geruch- _das Blut, das viele viele Blut-_ doch immer kombiniert mit dem wundervollen Gefühl des sich nährens, und das war so falsch, so unendlich falsch, dass ein kleiner Teil in ihm froh war, als die Bilderflut plötzlich abriss und etwas in einem dunklen, dunklen Abgrund versank...

Seine Hand fühlte sich nahezu taub an, während sein ganzer Körper summte, selbst sein Zähne, wenn er das auch nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Mit einem weichen Geräusch fiel der leblose Menschenkörper auf den kalten Boden.

Rodney schnappte nach Luft. Auch sein Wraithkörper brauchte Sauerstoff, und anscheinend hatte er gerade vergessen zu atmen.

„Rodney...?" Es war Teyla. Sie stand ein ganzes Stück von der Zelle entfernt, ihr Gesicht tief im Schatten verborgen.

Er richtete sich auf, die Augen in der Dunkelheit suchend. Lächelnd, die Kraft in seinen Adern in seinen Zellen summend spürend.

„Seine Erinnerungen. Oh Gott, seine Erinnerungen. Ich habe alles- ich habe alles gefühlt..."

XXX

Sie hatten eine Zat, aber es wäre falsch, sie zu benutzen. Wenn noch irgendwas falsch und richtig war, dann sollten er jetzt das Richtige tun, dachte Rodney, während er die Schaufel tief in die Erde stieß.

Deshalb hatten sie ein zweites Mal den Hyperraum verlassen.

Das Lochwar groß genug. Der Mann schien geschrumpft zu sein, alles was ihn einmal ausgemacht hatte, während des Nährungsprozesses verschwunden. Erwar nur eine Puppe, in eine Decke gewickelt, die mit einem sanften Geräusch auf die kühle Erde des Grabbodens fiel.

Dieswar nicht richtig.

In Atlantis, in den alten Zeiten, wäre so etwas nie geschehen.

_Nicht richtig..._

Doch Atlantis kämpfte nicht mehr, und dennoch starben noch viele Menschen durch die Wraith, und sie hatten ein Schiff, sie hatten vielleicht ein Chance, nicht wahr?

(Es musste so sein)


	9. Die neuen Fähigkeiten

Ich hätte dieses Kapitel wohl noch ein bisschen länger und ereignisreicher gestalten können, doch das wird im nächsten folgen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur zeigen, dass ich diese Geschichte nicht vergessen habe. Ich kriege sie schon noch zu Ende...

* * *

Er schlief schlecht, viel zu kurz, und die Träume voller Erinnerungen, Bilder, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Wabernde Fetzen eines fremden Geistes, eines Geistes, den _er _zerstört hatte. Als Rodney aufwachte, war sein Mund trocken, und seine Haut von einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt.

Er schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, zuckte kurz zusammen, als seine Füße den nackten Boden berührten, und ging dann ins Badezimmer. Seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken und rau wie Sandpapier an, und er stellte fest, dass er schrecklichen Durst hatte. Ah. Sich an einem Menschen zu nähren schien einen nicht mit der nötigen Menge Wasser zu versorgen.

Er beugte sich über das Waschbecken und drückte den Daumen auf den Hahn, und sofort strömte klaren Wasser hinaus. Er schnüffelte kurz – wie alt was dieses Schiff noch einmal? – vergaß dann aber seine Bedenken und trank. Es schmeckte etwas abgestanden, doch sauber, und stillte seinen Durst.

Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht, und verließ dann rasch den Raum, sorgfältig den Blick in den Spiegel vermeidend.

Das Schiff schien heller geworden zu sein, beinahe als hätte es seine Abneigung gegen die schattigen, gräulichen Gänge gespürt. Das Licht schien nun kräftiger, beinahe wärmer.

Die Brückentür glitt widerstandslos vor Rodney auf, und er sah den wilden Haarschopf des ehemaligen Runners, den er über die Rückenlehne des Stuhles sehen konnte, zucken.

„Hey, Ronon", sagte er leise, und Ronon gab eine Art Grunzen von sich.

„McKay"

Sind wir bald da hätte wahrscheinlich wirklich zu klischeehaft geklungen, also schluckte Rodney den Satz, und ließ den Blick stattdessen unsicher über die Brücke streifen.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Ronon schließlich, und er nickte eifrig.

„Ja, ja... auch Wraith müssen trinken, habe ich gerade festgestellt... ja... nur ein paar Träume, aber ansonsten... ja" Er verstummte, hatte gemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte, nervös zu babbeln.

Ronons Gesicht verzog sich plötzlich zu einem Grinsen, und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und drehte dann den Stuhl ganz herum, so dass er McKay direkt ansah.

„Nicht sicher, was auf dem neuen Athosianer-Planeten sein wird", sagte er, und McKay starrte ihn einige Sekunden an, bis ihm klar wurde, was Ronon meinte. Er senkte den Blick, und drehte sich dann um.

Die Brückentür glitt auf, und Teyla trat herein. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, als sie Rodney erblickte, und ihre Bewegung stockte, doch dann lächelte sie wieder.

„Guten Morgen, Ronon, Rodney"

„Morgen", sagte Rodney. Ronon sagte gar nichts, betrachtete nur beide mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe dich nicht kommen gehört, Teyla", sagte er schließlich, und Rodney konnte es nicht lassen, musste einfach die Augen verdrehen und sagen:

„Es ist ein Raumschiff, Ronon. Natürlich hast du sie nicht kommen gehört. Ein Antiker- Raumschiff. Ich denke, geräuschdichte Wände gehörten zu ihren geringeren Herausforderungen..."

Ein kurzes Lächeln flackerte über Teylas Gesicht, doch Ronon schüttelte den massigen Kopf.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint"

„Was meintest du dann?", fragte Teyla, und Rodney zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du hast zur Tür geguckt, bevor sie reinkam", sagte Ronon zu Rodney.

„Habe... habe ich das?", fragte dieser, und warf Teyla einen unsicheren Blick zu. Deren Gesicht war plötzlich nachdenklich geworden.

Ronon nickte ernst.

„Was!", fragte Rodney. „Was zum Teufel meinst du?" Und wieder huschte ein kurzer, amüsierter Ausdruck über Ronons Gesicht, bevor er sich mit der linken Hand über den Bart fuhr und sagte:

„Diese Wraith-Telepathie"

„Diese W- oh!"

Teyla kreuzte die Arme, es wirkte einen Moment fast wie eine Geste der Verteidigung für McKay, doch dann schien es ihm eher verständlich, das Teyla von dieser ihrer Fähigkeit nicht besonders angetan war.

Ronon zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es müsste so sein"

Einen langen Moment herrschte Stille, dann brach Teyla das Schweigen.

„Rodney?"

„W- was? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht- es müsste so sein, ja, aber..."

„Sollen wir es ausprobieren?", unterbrach Teyla ihn, und er starrte sie an, schluckte dann schließlich schwer.

„Ich – j- wenn du willst- ja"

Sie nickte ihm zu, einen Hauch von Nervosität auf ihrem glatten Gesicht, und setzte sich dann in einen der Sessel auf der Brücke. Rodney tat es ihr nach.

Er sah, wie sich tiefe Atemzüge nahm, und ihre Augen etwas zurückzurollen schienen... er konnte jedes Äderchen auf ihrem Augapfel sehen- und plötzlich streifte ihn _etwas_, und er fand sich kerzengerade im Sessel sitzend, beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Entspann dich", hörte er Teyla sagen, und er versuchte der Aufforderung nachzukommen- jetzt hatte sich zu seiner Angst seine Neugier gesellt- und er streckte sich seinerseits aus, langte nach ihr-

und dann, plötzlich geschah, und einen Moment lang sah er sich selbst, durch Teylas Augen. Der Anblick verstörte ihn viel mehr als die eigentlich Verbindung, und er zog sich rasch zurück, und schloss ihre sanfte, warme Präsenz aus.

Ihre Augen zitterten, rollten dann wieder nach vorne, und sie straffte ihre zusammengesackte Gestalt.

„Und?", fragte Ronon, der sie beobachtet hatte, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihnen schon, dass er wusste, dass es funktioniert hatte.

„Ja", sagte Teyla. Sie klang leicht atemlos. „Ja... wie konnten eine... Verbindung aufbauen"

Rodney nickte nur tonlos.

XXX

Sie hatten noch ungefähr fünf Stunden, bis sie auf dem neuen Planeten der Athosianer eintreffen würden, und Ronon hatte schließlich vorgeschlagen, dass sie trainieren könnten.

Rodney hatte mit einer Mischung aus Ensetzen und Neugier (Vorfreude?) zugestimmt, denn einerseits war es zwar trainieren, was offensichtlich schlecht war, andererseits hatte er jetzt einen etwas anderen Körper. Wraith waren stark.

Und schnell, stellte er Minuten später fest. Nicht, dass er unbesiegbar gewesen wäre- er hatte immer noch keinerlei Ahnung von dem, was er eigentlich tat, doch seine Reflexe schienen plötzlich zehnfach besser geworden zu sein, und wenn Ronons Stock nun seinen traf, hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl, als bräche ihm der Arm.

„Ja", sagte der ehemalige Runner, als sie schließlich die Hölzer hinlegten, und sich die schweißnassen Gesichter abtrockneten. „Da könnte man was draus machen"

Teyla lachte auf, kurz und klar, und Rodney zuckte zusammen. Ihr Lächeln brach ein wenig ein, doch sie sah ihn an, und er grinste zurück.

XXX

Heredra war nur noch Minuten entfernt, und alle Zufriedenheit war von McKay gewichen. Sie hatten den Hyperraum verlassen, und das schwarze Schiff glitt nun auf dem Planeten zu.

Er wusste, das Teyla ihn beobachtete.

Ronon starrte nur geradeaus, den Blick stur auf die Oberfäche Heredras gerichtet.

Die Schatten stürzte abwärts, und trotz der Schwerkraftsdämpfer spürte Rodney den leichten Zug ihm Magen. Er umfasste die Ränder der Sitzfläche seines Sessels fester.

„Ruf den Stützpunkt", sagte Teyla zu Ronon. „Wir sollten sie nicht erschrecken"

Er nickte, betätigte dann zögernd einige Tasten.

„Heredra...?"

Einen langen Moment war gar nichts zu hören, und Rodney und Teyla tauschten einen Blick aus, das knackte es in der Verbindung.

„...wer spricht da?"

„Wir sind es, Jinto, Teyla und Ronon", sagte Teyla rasch, und Rodney spürte, wie ihm die Kinnlade herunterfiel.

„Jinto!"

Teyla nickte ihm kurz zu, und sprach dann wieder zu dem Mann auf dem Planeten.

„Wir kommen in einem Raumschiff, Jinto, gib die Nachricht weiter, wir wollen nicht, dass die Leute in Panik geraten."

„Geht klar" Die Stimme des Mannes klang ein wenig zögerlich, so, als hätte er gerne noch mehr gefragt, doch er bezähmte sich anscheinend, denn es knackte noch einmal, und dann herrschte wieder Stille.

XXX

Braun-roter Staub wirbelte in Wolken auf, als die Schatten zur Landung ansetzte. Die Triebwerke summten tief und laut, und Teyla spürte, wie das Schiff für einen kurzen Moment vibrierte, dann kehrte Stille ein.

Sie waren angekommen.


End file.
